S T O R Y
by CfofB
Summary: Baekhyun sang kapten basket harus bermalam di asrama bersama teman akrabnya Chanyeol. Dan mereka berdua bermain 'sesuatu' yang tidak wajar. Apakah Baekhyun bisa menebaknya? /Horror story/edisi maljum/ /DLDR RnR!/ /CHANBAEK/ /UPDATE, PENGUMUMAN! NOT A FANFIC/
1. Chapter 1 : Who Is Real?

STORY

(who is real?)

Author : CfofB

Main Cast : CHANBAEK

Genre : AU - Alternative Universe, lil-horror, comedy (maybe), mistery.

Length : ficlet or oneshoot (maybe?)

Rating : bebas (?)

Disclaimer : chanbaek milik orang tua mereka dan milik SMEnt, cuma minjam nama ama wajah(?) mereka buat fanfic abal ini. Fanfic ini milik CfofB

Warning : kalo merasakan efek pusing, mual, bosan dan garing yang berlebihan mending jangan dibaca. kamsa.

Words : 2K+

.

.

CfofB Present

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, nama panggilannya Baekhyun. Salah satu siswa berprestasi dalam bidang non-akademik yaitu Basket. Diberikan jabatan sebagai kapten membuat baekhyun harus berlatih dengan giat dan pandai dalam membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan dari sekolah-sekolah yang lain. Meskipun dua hari yang lalu kepala sekolah mengumumkan liburan semester untuk murid-muridnya, tetapi tim basketnya selalu berlatih karena 2 minggu yang akan datang akan diselenggarakannya lomba basket untuk tingkat high school. Mereka berlatih dari jam 1 siang hingga jam 5 sore, dan saat jam itu para pemain pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kecuali, Baekhyun.

Orang tua dan kakakknya baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah nenek mereka dibusan saat enam hari yang lalu dan akan kembali besok atau lusa. Sehingga membuat baekhyun bermalam di asrama sekolah untuk sementara. Tetapi dia tidak sendirian, karena teman sekamarnya Chanyeol (menurut baekhyun) yang baik hati ingin menemaninya di asrama untuk beberapa hari kedepan hingga keluarga baekhyun tiba dan dia (chanyeol) akan pulang kerumahnya.

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menginap dirumah Chanyeol saja? Em, Baekhyun rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Karena Baekhyun masih mengingat saat dia bermain kerumah chanyeol yang dia dapatkan adalah tatapan mengintimidasi dari kedua orangtuanya (chanyeol) sehingga selama 5 jam dirumah chanyeol hanya dipenuhi dengan rasa kecanggungan. Merasa tidak nyaman.

.

KLEKK

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya yang sangat hening dan langsung membaringkan badannya dikasur karena kelelahan.

"ngghh, dimana chanyeol? Apakah dia berbelanja bahan makanan? Ah sudahlah."

Sekitar puluhan menit berlalu, baekhyun masih saja berbaring seraya memainkan ponselnya hanya untuk memeriksa notifnya di akun SNS.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

.

Suara derap langkah yang pelan dilorong asrama sangat terdengar jelas.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

.

Suaranya bertambah nyaring menandakan ada seseorang yang akan datang ke kamarnya dan membuat baekhyun terkesiap.

'itu pasti chanyeol kkkk ~ baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap' yang dimaksud baekhyun dengan bersiap-siap adalah berpura-pura tidur dan mendengkur bahkan disaat dia lagi makan, duduk dan bermain ponsel. Respon chanyeol selalu berkata 'cih kekanakan' seraya tertawa melihat tingkahnya (baekhyun) yang konyol.

.

5 detik

.

15 detik

.

30 detik berlalu tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu akan terbuka.

"mu-mungkin chanyeol pergi lagi karena ada yang tertinggal. Ya, tertinggal" ujarnya pelan

Setelah itu baekhyun kembali memainkan ponselnya dan ternyata ada satu notif terbaru yaitu berupa pesan. Hey, itu dari Sehun!

.

Oh Sehun ● (melalui ponsel)

Hyung..

(17:58PM)

Apakah disana menyenangkan?

(17:58PM)

Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu hyung, karena aku dipaksa ibuku untuk ikut liburan bersamanya dan ternyata teman-temannya berada disini semua. Ugh, aku bosan sekali disini.

(17:59PM)

.

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib sehun disana bersama tante-tante genit yang memakai riasan yang tebal dan jangan lupakan suara tertawa mereka yang tinggi nadanya hingga mencapai 6 oktaf.

Baekhyun pun mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan dari sehun.

.

Byun Baekhyun ● (melalui ponsel)

Hahaha tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, aku tidak sendiri karena chanyeol yang menemaniku disini.

(18:03PM)

Jika kamu bertanya apakah disini menyenangkan, untuk saat ini tidak hun. Karena dari tadi chanyeol sama sekali belum pulang.

(18:04PM)

.

Klekk!

"heh? Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau ada dikamar mandi?" Chanyeol hanya menggendikan bahunya dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil.

Sebenarnya, baekhyun tidak mendengar suara gemericik air. Apakah karena suara lagu dari ponselnya? Atau karena dia sangat fokus membalas pesan sehun? Ah lupakan baekhyun! Ucapnya dalam hati. Baekhyun akhirnya memandangi chanyeol dengan intens. Dari hasil pengamatan baekhyun, sepertinya chanyeol akan pergi dari kamar ini terbukti dia berpakaian cukup rapi. Ah, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu!

"hei apakah kau tadi sempat tiba ke asrama ini lalu kau kembali lagi untuk ke suatu tempat?" tanya baekhyun.

"tidak, aku tadi hanya didalam kamar mandi. Aku bahkan mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan ternyata itu benar kau."

.

DEG!

.

"apakah kau tidak be-berbohong?" ujar baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol pun mengangguk tidak yakin. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya, dia biasanya sering bermain seperti ini bersama chanyeol. Bermain seperti menakut-nakuti atau berbohong jika kita sengaja menakutinya, lalu lawan yang 'dibohongi' akan menebak bagaimana trik si 'pembohong' untuk menakutinya. Baekhyun pun menyengir.

"eiy, apakah saat ini kita bermain?" ucapnya dengan menaik-turunkan alis. Chanyeol pun menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak pernah baekhyun liat sebelumnya, menyeringai.

"iya, kita bermain" ughh, baekhyun merasa itu benar-benar terlihat sek- baiklah, lupakan. Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar karna sepertinya dia ingin membelikan sesuatu.

.

Dukk!

.

Pintu kamar pun tertutup.

Baekhyun masih saja memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat.

.

Drrttt.. Drrrrttt..

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika dia sudah mendapatkan notif dari orang. Akhirnya dia membukanya yang terbaru, dari Sehun.

.

Oh Sehun ● (melalui ponsel)

Yak! Jangan menertawaiku hyung! Karna kau akan rasakan akibatnya. Eh? Memangnya Chanyeol hyung kemana?

(18:06PM)

Kita senasib hyung, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah geng 'anak yang malang' kkkk ~ baiklah lupakan.

(18:07PM)

Hyung, apakah saat ini Chanyeol hyung belum tiba?

(18:15PM)

.

Byun Baekhyun ● (melalui ponsel)

Sehun-ah! Ternyata chanyeol tidak kemana-mana. Saat aku tiba dikamar, chanyeol berada dikamar mandi.

(18:22PM)

Hei, kau tau? Saat ini kami bermain. Sekarang dia mempunyai trik yang cukup hebat.

(18:22PM)

Disaat aku didalam kamar, aku mendengar suara derap langkah chanyeol dilorong asrama. Tau-taunya dia berada didalam kamar mandi disaat aku sedikit lengah. Hahahahaha, nanti aku akan melihat kamar mandi, apakah disana ada pintu rahasia. Aku akan menjadi Sherlock malam ini!

(18:24PM)

.

Tidak berapa lama Baekhyun mengirim, Sehun pun membalas.

Oh Sehun ● (melalui ponsel)

Apa kau bodoh?!

(18:24PM)

Untuk saat ini aku mohon jangan bermain hal-hal yang aneh bersama chanyeol hyung!

(18:25PM)

Apakah kau ingin 'dia' datang?!

(18:25PM)

.

Byun Baekhyun ● (melalui ponsel)

Ayolah Sehun! Apakah kau masih percaya mitos kekanakan itu? Entah itu kau, chanyeol, dan kai selalu menakutiku. Itu tidak mempan! Hahahaha

(18:26PM)

.

Baekhyun pun tertawa karena bagaimana usaha mereka menakuti baekhyun dengan berbagai mitos-mitos di asrama ini.

.

Krieet

.

Baekhyun terduduk dan badannya pun menegang, karena dia merasakan ranjang susun yang ada diatasnya berderit bertanda ada sesuatu yang ada di atasnya.

.

.

Glekk!

.

.

Bahkan suara salivanya yang dia teguk terdengar cukup jelas. Perlahan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir, dia menebak-nebak siapa yang ada diatas ranjang susun itu. Ya tentu saja itu 'dia'!

.

Perlahan kepala Baekhyun mencoba menengok ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang berada di atas ranjang tersebut dan..

.

.

BOO!

"ahahahahaa.. Mukamu lucu baek! Ahahahaa.."

"Chanyeol?! Sejak kapan kau berada disitu? Argh sial, kau mengagetkanku. Kau gila!" Baekhyun pun mengelus-ngelus dadanya untuk mengurangi degup jantungnya yang cepat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa lepas dan baekhyun pun hanya bisa ikut terkekeh kecil.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

Dia mengingat pertanyaannya tadi..

.

.

Sejak Kapan Chanyeol berada di atas ranjang?

.

.

Melihat raut muka baekhyun berubah, chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"ada apa baek?"

"se-sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" chanyeol pun menjawab dengan mantap

"dari tadi, maksudku sejak kau masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Kenapa?"

"tidak a-ada" ucapnya gugup dan chanyeol langsung berekspresi datar. Menandakan dia kurang puas akan jawaban dari baekhyun.

"okay, bu-bukankah kau tadi keluar kamar? Ja-jadi siapa yang keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. La-lalu derap langkah kaki siapa yang aku deng-.."Baekhyun terdiam, dan cukup lama dia menatap tatapan chanyeol yang cukup.. Aneh?

oh, baiklah. Baekhyun mengerti.

.

.

Ternyata permainan telah dimulai, dan baekhyun akan menjadi sherlocknya hari ini.

.

.

"apakah saat ini permainan dimulai?" tanyanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk

"sementara kau berpikir aku akan pergi sejenak, dan disaat kau sudah menebaknya maka aku akan tiba"

.

.

Dukk! Pintu pun tertutup.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir, Kejadian-kejadian tadi sudah mulai dia ringkas dalam pikiran. Selanjutnya dia akan mengingat-ngingatnya kembali. saat dia tiba di dalam kamar, dia tidak ada melihat Chanyeol. Mendengar suara derap langkah dan ternyata Chanyeol berada dikamar mandi.

.

.

Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan penjaga asrama?

.

.

oh, dia memulai shift berjaganya pada jam 21:00PM. jadi itu tidak mungkin penjaga asrama. Lalu dia mengingat kembali bagaimana caranya chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Oh tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa naik ke atas ranjang susun ini? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun berada di ranjang bawah. Tangga untuk menaiki ranjang susun ini saja berada di posisi daerah kepala baekhyun, lebih tepatnya di saat dia bermain ponsel dengan berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mendengarnya? apakah chanyeol mempunyai metode baru seperti contohnya 'pintu rahasia'? Jika chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada diatas ranjang dengan menggunakan metode 'pintu rahasia' maka baekhyun cukup percaya. Ruangan disetiap asrama ini mempunyai balkon sehingga kita bisa memasuki kamar kita melalui pintu kamar ataupun melalui balkon, lalu baekhyun berpikir bahwa chanyeol membuat celah masuk melalui dinding dari daerah balkon (ranjang susun mereka berdempetan dengan dinding) dan membuat tangga kecil untuk memudahkan dia memasuki celah agar bisa berada di atas ranjangnya. tetapi itu semua membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengelilingi asrama ini untuk bisa masuk melewati balkon.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar..

.

.

Bermain ponsel?

.

Dia membalas pesan Sehun melalui akun SNS. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyadarinya! Disaat dia membalas Pesan dari Sehun, hal-hal yang Chanyeol lakukan hampir bersamaan disaat dia membalas chat Sehun! Maka dia akan mulai mengira-ngira berapa durasi Chanyeol untuk melakukan metode ini.

'Jenius sekali kau Byun Baekhyun, semua akan terungkap!' ucapnya bangga dalam hati.

Pertama-tama yang akan dilakukannya adalah..

.

.

Ponsel! Dimana ponselnya?.

Baekhyun pun mengerutkan dahinya karena dia tidak menemukan ponselnya yang berada diranjang. Dia pun mulai mencari-cari keberadaan ponselnya.

.

"ah, aku menemukanmu. Eh, banyak sekali notifnya." baekhyun pun mulai memeriksa notif-notif dari sehun, dan ternyata tidak hanya dari sehun. Saat baekhyun men-scrool bawah, dia pertama kali melihat notif dari kai. Maka dia mengabaikan pesan sehun, karena sehun membalas pesannya hanya 'hyung!' saja.

.

Kai (aktif dalam beberapa jam yang lalu)

Hyung maafkan aku.. TTATT)/

(17:02PM)

Saat ini aku berada di china untuk membantu ayahku mengurus perusahaannya.. -_- Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu, disaat liburan selesai aku akan mentraktir hyung makan. Oh iya, semangat buat latihannya hyung! (/ w)/

(17:03PM)

.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kai saat dia menyemangatinya bahkan disertai emot seperti itu ugghh itu lucu sekali!

.

Byun Baekhyun ● (melalui ponsel)

Ahahaha tidak apa-apa kai. Terima kasih karena sudah menyemangatiku. Kau tau? Itu cukup manjur. Kkkkk ~ disini ada chanyeol yang menemaniku.

(19:43PM)

.

Setelah Baekhyun membalas pesan dari kai, dia memeriksa notif-notif pesannya lagi dan-

"Ah? Chanyeol? Kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan? Ah ini sekitar 6 jam yang lalu."

.

Park Chanyeol (aktif dalam beberapa jam yang lalu)

Baekhyun! Aku dan kakakku akan kerumah sakit dan akan bermalam disana. Penyakit milik Nenekku kambuh lagi sehingga kami harus menjaganya. Maafkan aku baek! Kau bisa bermalam dirumahnya Kai, disana masih ada ibunya. Jaga dirimu! Paipai ~

(13:20PM)

.

.

DEGG!

.

.

'... Kerumah sakit dan akan bermalam disana...' jadi...

.

.

Di asrama ini hanya dia seorang.. Seorang diri..

.

.

Tidak Mungkin! Jadi tadi itu siapa?. Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membuka lemari milik chanyeol.

.

.

.

Nihil.

.

.

"astaga! Aku mohon jangan bermain yang aneh-aneh. Baiklah kau menang! Sekarang kau boleh keluar!" ujar Baekhyun berteriak lebih tepatnya berteriak kepada chanyeol yang mungkin saja bersembunyi.

.

.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Hanya suara jam dinding yang berdentang memenuhi ruang sunyi didalam kamarnya.

Kamar mandi! 'pintu rahasia' nya. Pikir Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah perlahan baekhyun menuju ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

.

.

Krieett...

.

.

Tidak.. Tidak ada.. Celah untuk memasuki kamar mandi tanpa melalui pintu sama sekali tidak ada.

.

.

Jadi.. Itu siapa?

.

.

GLEKK!

Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia pun berbalik perlahan..

.

.

'hei jangan bermain yang aneh-aneh ketika kau hanya sendirian diasrama. Katanya akan ada yang bersedia bermain denganmu. Siwon Sunbae pernah mencobanya dan dia sempat dirawat dirumah sakit karena kejiwaannya sempat terguncang' -Chanyeol

.

.

'dia sangat pandai dalam bermain hyung' -sehun

.

.

'aku mendengar dari teman sekelasku myungsoo, sosoknya mengerikan. mukanya hancur penuh dengan darah, matanya merah dan dia sangat suka tersenyum. iiihh aku membayangkannya saja sudah merinding' -Kai

.

.

DEGG!

.

.

.

'muka yang hancur..'

.

.

.

DEGG!

.

.

.

'matanya berwarna me-merah'

.

.

.

DEGG!

.

.

.

'tersenyum lebar hingga kedua sisi ujung bibirnya robek..'

.

.

.

'dia berada didepanku.. saat ini.. habislah engkau baekhyun' ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

"ayo bermain lagi."

.

.

.

'dia' tersenyum..

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Oh Sehun ● (melalui ponsel)

Demi Tuhan aku bersungguh-sungguh hyung!

(18:26PM)

Hyung?

(18:26PM)

Apakah chanyeol hyung berada disitu?

(18:28PM)

Baiklah, aku akan menelepon chanyeol hyung.

(18:30PM)

Astaga! Hyung harus cepat-cepat pergi dari situ! Itu bukan Chanyeol Hyung! Aku baru saja meneleponnya dan dia mengatakan sejak siang tadi dia berada dirumah sakit!

(18:33PM)

HYUNG! BACA PESANKU!

(19:02PM)

HYUNG!

(19:09PM)

.

.

.

.

 _ **"sementara kau berpikir aku akan pergi sejenak, dan disaat kau sudah menebaknya maka aku akan tiba"**_

.

 **REAL FIN.**

 **A/n : hai? Gimana ff CfofB? :v pertama-tama aku mau ngasih tau kalian, mungkin ada beberapa yg udh tau ff ini. Karna pernah publish ff ini digrup fb dan di akun cfofb. Kalo kalian baik(?), kasih respon kalian dikotak review yaa. Kalo banyak yg respon/menurut kalian ini bagus bakal cfofb usahain buat update ff sejenis kayak gini setiap malam jum'at. Kalo mau lebih kenal cfofb tinggal cek bio yaa. Kamsa ~**


	2. Not A Fanfic

**_Ini hari kamis dan ini malam jum'at yang seharusnya CfofB update fanfic._**

 ** _Maaf, ini bukan fanfic atau lanjutan dari fanfic CfofB sebelumnya._**

 ** _CfofB cuman ingin meminta maaf (sangat) karena ini kira-kira udah 3 minggu lebih (atau 4 minggu ya) ga ada update sama sekali._**

 ** _CfofB mengaku jika CfofB ini pembohong, pemberi harapan palsu(?) dan sebagainya._**

 ** _Tetapi, yang sebenarnya terjadi disini adalah CfofB mengalami writer block. Banyak banget kendala-kendala (sialan) yang sebenarnya hampir semua penulis alami, salah satunya laptop CfofB rusak *sekitar beberapa hari untuk menyembuhkan stress CfofB, meskipun CfofB masih ada tablet*._**

 ** _Lalu, selanjutnya adalah liburan keluarga. Dan ga ada waktu sama sekali nyentuh tablet._**

 ** _Terus, Handphone CfofB sempat disimpen Orangtua, gara-gara katanya CfofB main Handphone mulu padahal saat itu pengen ngetik asdfghjkl._**

 ** _Dan yang terakhir, karena sekolah. CfofB udah kelas XII dan tugas amat (sialan) banyak sekali. Baca fanfic favorite aja ga sempat apalagi nyempetin ngetik (CfofB cuman sampai beberapa ratus kata doang)._**

 ** _Ini aja ampe minjem laptop mamah buat nyelesain tugas :""_**

 ** _Oh iya, CfofB udah baca review kalian satu-satu, dan bakal CfofB balas jika sudah update fanfic._**

 ** _Makasih juga yang udh follow &fav aku cinta kalian (hiks)_**

 ** _Rev,foll dan fav kalian adalah vitamin penyemangat aku buat ngetik._**

 ** _Sebenarnya banyak yang mau CfofB sampaikan, tapi tugas CfofB masih banyak :"_**

 ** _Jika urusan CfofB ga selesai-selesai, terpaksa fanfic ini CfofB tidak lanjutkan dan bakal dihapus :v_**

 ** _Doain CfofB ya biar cepet selesai urusan, terus bisa update fanfic edisi maljum untuk kaliaan paipaii~ )/_**

* * *

 **CfofB**


End file.
